


Schoolyard Angel

by MaggieMaybe160



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Happy Ending, High School, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160
Summary: Castiel is the ring leader of Dean's biggest bullies, the angels. Dean gets to know Castiel blindly but can this newfound love prevail?





	Schoolyard Angel

Dean Winchester sat at the back of the room in the third desk from the door. His math notebook was filled with hunting sigils and random margin doodles. His graph paper notebook was just designs that looked tedious but he had the time since he wasn’t learning anything in this room anyway. 

On his desk, day after day, he watched a beautiful drawing being made on the fake wood. At first it hadn’t looked like anything but as it evolved, he could see it was a beautiful set of wings, expanded and detailed. 

“Beautiful work” Dean scribbled onto the desk beneath the wings. The bell rang and he scooped his books up and left the room. 

Dean was tired of jumping from school to school. He was tired of having his dad expect him to be the world’s prodigal hunter and Sam’s mother at the same time. He was expected to bring Sam to and from school, make sure Sam ate and did his work, and above all, keep Sammy safe. He was also expected to be able to uproot his life according to his father’s schedule. He was supposed to be able to keep up with writing essays for school, raising a kid, and hunting ghouls. Dean was tired. 

He was also bullied. He never let Sam see that part of him. Sure, he was strong enough to keep the physical abuse off but words stung just as much as his father’s belt. His biggest bullies called themselves the angels. 

Late to class the next day, Dean came into the room and plopped down into his usual seat by the door. He grabbed his notebook and pencil and noticed a second scribble had joined his own under the wings on the desk. 

“Thanks. Do you draw?” 

Dean stared at the desk. He ran his fingers over the wings lightly so they wouldn’t smudge. He looked at the loopy doodles in his own notebook and shook his head. 

“No.” He was going to leave it when he paused. He should keep the conversation going. “How are you today?”

The conversation through the desk was nice. Every day he would talk to this mystery person and they would erase the last bits of conversation so only they could follow. It was the most genuinely nice human interaction Dean had all day and it was through a desk. After weeks of discussing art, favorite hobbies, and pop culture, Dean’s curiosity bubbled over. 

“What period are you in?” 

“Third. You?”

“Sixth. What’s your name?”

“Castiel.” 

Castiel was the leader of the angels and he was the one with the insults that made Dean’s blood boil. Castiel threw the insults that stung the most. They were things that Dean already knew like when Castiel would call him a drop out. He figured that he would drop out between his grades and his unstable life. Castiel would also say that nobody loved Dean and that his mother probably killed herself to get away from him. Dean hated him. 

Dean couldn’t make the two people fit together into one. The person he talked to loved bees. Castiel couldn’t be that person. He couldn’t be so hateful and mean and love the Earth and all of its creation. 

He had to try. He saw Castiel in the hallway. He was seemingly alone, exchanging the books in his locker for the ones in his bag. Dean swallowed hard. 

“Hey, Castiel.” The angel turned his piercing blue eyes on Dean and scowled. 

“Where do you get off trying to talk to me?” 

Dean didn’t have an answer. He was falling for the Castiel from the desk but this one? They couldn’t be the same. “I-I…” 

“Fucking coward.” Castiel slammed his locker shut and started down the hall. Dean watched as he left, his heart sinking. 

“You call me a coward when you can only be halfway decent to someone by writing on a goddamn desk!” Dean shouted. Castiel froze. He turned around, the expression on his face unreadable but Dean could swear his eyes had softened. 

“Castiel!” Uriel, one of the angels, called out. The blue eyes were suddenly guarded again as he turned to face his posse. “We’re late.” As the group of bullies passed Dean, Uriel spat at Dean’s feet. 

 

The next day, Dean sat at his desk but the entire desk had been erased. The beautiful wings were gone. Every trace of past conversations was gone. The desk looked practically new. Dean ran his hand over where the wings used to be and sighed. 

When he went to his locker, the lock was covered in used gum. He punched the locker and kept moving to leave. The rest of the school was spilling out of the front gates to leave and go home. Dean liked to wait until everyone was gone before going home. Sam would meet him at the bleachers before they set off to the parking lot. 

Dean walked across one of the long metal beams of the bleachers, pretending it was a balance beam when he caught sight of Uriel. “I don’t normally see you off leash. Where’s your boss?” Dean called out as Uriel walked slowly toward Dean. 

“Castiel? He’s not here. You see, he has this weakness,” Uriel smirked. 

“Oh? Do tell. I’d love some dirt.” Dean stared at his feet as he walked. 

“You.” 

A blush crept up into Dean’s freckled cheeks and he slipped on the bleacher, his ass hitting the hard metal and making it ring out. 

“Jealous?” Dean managed to say from his now sitting position. Uriel’s fist connected with Dean’s cheek. Dean was about to fight back when Castiel’s voice cut in. 

“He’s not worth it, Uriel. Let’s go.” Dean watched as Uriel left, obeying Castiel. The response was uncharacteristic and Dean knew it. It used to be Castiel preying on Dean without relenting. He used to let Uriel attack him daily. Now he was off the hook? 

“I know you, Castiel,” Dean called out as soon as Uriel was gone. Castiel was across the yard at this point, making Dean yell to be heard. 

“You don’t know me.”

“I know you love the color green. I know you love to draw and you draw damn well. I know you have the top scores in this goddamn school and it’s all to impress your absent father. I know you love watching bees go flower to flower. I know you,” Dean felt out of breath. Cas scuffed the ground with his shoe before taking a slow step toward Dean. 

“I know you love the color blue.” Another step. “I know you’re failing every class you take because your father expects too much from you and not one bit of his expectations includes school.” Another step. “I know you have a kid brother that is your sole responsibility in life and that it is your top priority.” Dean’s heart pounded in his chest. His eyes were locked with Castiel’s. 

“I know you, Dean Winchester,” Castiel was right in front of Dean now. “I know you and I’m sorry because you deserve so much better than me.” 

Before Castiel could turn and leave again, Dean leaned forward and kissed him. As they kissed, Dean rose to his feet, for the first time realizing that he was taller than Castiel. 

“So, I’m your weakness, huh?” Dean smiled after their kiss broke. Castiel gave a short laugh. 

“Shut up, Winchester.” 

“Never again,” Dean promised, kissing Castiel again. 


End file.
